Stolen
by Raven Deathstar
Summary: Roy has stolen something important of Edward's. yaoi, RoyxEd for DV


**A/N: **For my lovely DV :3

**Important note: **This story sucks. Not only because my writing skills are more than rusty, almost obsolete, it's because I've never written FMA fanfics before. So please don't kill me for the OOCness!

**Another note: **This is yaoi, people. Don't like it? Then get out.

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Stolen**

That bastard colonel had stolen it.

Right from under Edward's nose, without him even noticing it. And that made Edward angry. No, more than angry- _furious_.

_He had no right to steal it! _Edward fumed as he stormed down the corridor to Roy's office. _It was mine, and I don't want him to have it, that bastard._

He had never realised it was gone, taken by Roy, until just recently. It had happened so gradually, so naturally, that Edward had never clicked on that something was missing, that something vital of his had been stolen.

He burst into Roy's office, where the raven haired man was sitting behind his desk, setting some reports on fire.

_You would never believe someone so idiotic would be able to steal something so important, _Edward thought viciously as Roy quickly set the singed reports down, a hint of guilt and embarrassment on his face at being caught.

"Edward." Roy's smooth voice made an involuntary shiver run down the blond's spine.

_Damn him!_

"You bastard! You had no right to steal it!" Edward yelled, slamming the door shut behind him.

"Steal what?" Roy frowned.

_I don't remember taking any of Edward's belongings recently... Perhaps he left something in my bedroom? _Roy smirked.

Who would have imagined that he would be in a relationship with the Fullmetal alchemist? And, further more, that he was _happy_ about it?

_I certainly didn't_. Roy pulled the fuming teenager towards him, ignoring his shouts of protest and waving limbs.

"Tell me Edward, what have I stolen from you?" he asked, running his gloved hand over Edward's golden hair.

_It's probably something small and insignificant, like a glove or something, _Roy thought, knowing his boyfriend's love for the melodramatic.

Edward fell quiet.

Roy raised an eyebrow. "Well? What is it?" he asked, now intrigued.

_More than just a glove, then. What is it?_

"You know what you've stolen." Edward grumbled, his cheeks reddening in what Roy thought was a most adorable fashion.

"No I don't actually. Do tell." he traced the contour of the blond's jaw with his fingertip, enjoying the way Edward's blush deepened.

Edward made a vague gesture at himself.

"Your virginity?" Roy guessed.

He received a heavy blow to his arm and a lot of loud curses in reply so he presumed that that wasn't quite the answer Fullmetal was looking for.

What else could he mean though? He blocked out Edward's yells and looked the boy over.

Edward had gestured at himself, in the general chest area, but that could mean anything- a shirt?

_He wouldn't get this worked up or embarrassed because I supposedly stole a shirt from him, _the colonel mused. _It's something important, something private, something that no one else has taken before..._

Realisation hit Roy Mustang like a tonne of bricks.

_Edward's heart. I've stolen the Fullmetal Alchemist's heart._

Edward frowned and paused mid-tirade as the brightest smile he had ever seen crossed his lover's face.

"What the hell are you smiling at, bastard colonel?" he demanded.

Roy leaned over and captured the teenager's lips with his, his arm circling the blond's lithe waist.

"You're such a romantic, Edward, coming all this way to see me to tell me that I've stolen your heart."

Edward turned the ripest shade of red Roy had ever seen.

"Bastard colonel! Whoever said I-" he was silenced by Roy, who pulled the young alchemist onto his lap.

"If it makes you feel any better," Roy murmured against Edward's flushed skin. "then I have to say that you are also a very good thief, because my heart is most definitely yours."

Edward whacked him over the head. "Don't say such stupid things!" he scolded loudly, blushing furiously.

But there was no denying the brilliant smile on his face.

----------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Yes, it sucked. Sorry DV! No flames please, just hit the back button and pretend like you never stumbled across this fic.


End file.
